Greeks in Italy
Greek presence in Italy is dated to the time of the Old Greek Diaspora in the 8th century BC. Today the community consists of some 30,000 people, most of whom are to be found in Central Italy. There are also ancient Greek communities in the South and Sicily (the old Magna Graecia region) that speak a distinctive dialect of Greek called Griko.Greek MFA: Greek community in Italy Ancient In the eighth and seventh centuries BC, for various reasons, including demographic crisis (famine, overcrowding, climate change, etc.), the search for new commercial outlets and ports, and expulsion form their homeland, Greeks began a large colonization drive, including southern Italy. Greek Italy:A Roadmap In this same time, Greek colonies were established in places as widely separated as the eastern coast of the Black Sea and Massalia (Marseille). They included settlements in Sicily and the southern part of the Italian peninsula. The Romans called the area of Sicily and the foot of the boot of Italy Magna Graecia (Latin, “Greater Greece”), since it was so densely inhabited by Greeks. The ancient geographers differed on whether the term included Sicily or merely Apulia and Calabria — Strabo being the most prominent advocate of the wider definitions. Medieval ]] During the Early Middle Ages, new waves of Greeks came to Magna Graecia from Greece and Asia Minor, as Southern Italy remained governed by the Eastern Roman Empire. Although most of the Greek inhabitants of Southern Italy became de-hellenized and no longer spoke Greek, remarkably a small Griko-speaking minority still exists today in Calabria and mostly in Salento. Griko is the name of a language combining ancient Doric, Byzantine Greek, and Italian elements, spoken by people in the Magna Graecia region. There is rich oral tradition and Griko folklore, limited now, though once numerous, to only a few thousand people, most of them having become absorbed into the surrounding Italian element. Records of Magna Graecia being predominantly Greek-speaking, date as late as the eleventh century (the end of Byzantine domination in Southern Italy). The migration of Byzantine Greek scholars and other emigres from Byzantium during the decline of the Byzantine empire (1203-1453) and mainly after the fall of Constantinople in 1453 until the 16th century, is considered by modern scholars as crucial in the revival of Greek and Roman studies, arts and sciences, and subsequently in the formation of Renaissance humanism.Byzantines in Renaissance Italy These emigres were grammarians, humanists, poets, writers, printers, lecturers, musicians, astronomers, architects, academics, artists, scribes, philosophers, scientists, politicians and theologians.Greeks in Italy References Further Reading Jonathan Harris, ‘Being a Byzantine after Byzantium: Hellenic Identity in Renaissance Italy’, Kambos: Cambridge Papers in Modern Greek 8 (2000), 25-44 Jonathan Harris, Greek Emigres in the West, 1400-1520 (Camberley, 1995) Jonathan Harris and Heleni Porphyriou, ‘The Greek diaspora: Italian port cities and London, c.1400-1700’, in Cities and Cultural Transfer in Europe: 1400-1700, ed. Donatella Calabi and Stephen Turk Christensen (Cambridge, 2007), pp. 65-86 Heleni Porphyriou, ‘La presenza greca in Italia tra cinque e seicento: Roma e Venezia’, La città italiana e I luoghi degli stranieri XIV-XVIII secolo, ed. Donatella Calabi and Paolo Lanaro (Rome, 1998), pp. 21-38 M.F. Tiepolo and E. Tonetti , I Greci a Venezia. Atti del convegno internazionale di studio, Venezia, 5-8 Novembre 1998 (Venice, 2002), pp. 185-95 See also * Griko * Magna Graecia * Greek-Calabrian dialect * Colonies in antiquity External links * Grika milume! An online Griko community * Enosi Griko, Coordination of Grecìa Salentina Associations * Grecìa Salentina official site (in Italian) * Salento Griko (in Italian) * English-Griko dictionary Category:Ancient Greece Italy Category:Ethnic groups in Italy pl:Italogrecy